


Point of view

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: How someone sees something is always unique.





	Point of view

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-03-10

"Stop fussing. It's just a scratch."

"A scratch?" Fuji asked, sarcasm mixed with disbelief obvious in his voice. "Tezuka, you really need to learn the difference between 'just a scratch' and a serious flesh wound."

"It's not a flesh wound."

"Is."

"Is not."

"Is. And if you deny it a hundred more times it will remain one. Now get your coat. We're going to the hospital."

When there was no movement Fuji turned back from his search for their apartment keys, noticing Tezuka had gone very pale. His worry increasing he closed the distance between them with swift steps, embracing him, and felt the normally so strong man shiver.

"What is it, Kunimitsu? What's wrong?"

"I…" A dejected sigh fell from Tezuka's lips. "I'm not very... good with hospitals."

Fuji understood immediately, smiling his softest of smiles. "Don't worry, Mitsu. I won't leave your side. Not even for a second."


End file.
